A wheel-driven skid steer may be used to perform a number of tasks at a variety of work sites. In certain operating conditions, it may be desirable to install an endless drive track over the front and rear tires of the wheel-driven skid steer to facilitate operation thereof. For example, a drive track may be used to facilitate operation of the wheel-driven skid steer in muddy conditions.